Wedding Dress
by Noeru.F
Summary: Aku melihat gadis itu... Dia sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang membalut tubuhnya.../Dan sejak hari itu aku membenci warna gaun putih pernikahan.../ fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu dan MV Taeyang-Wedding Dress


**Moshi-Moshi**

**Salam kenal aku adalah Newbie disini namaku Noer hihihi, sebenernya aku udah lama muter muter di ini namun tanpa memakai akun, jadi aku memberanikan untuk membuat akun dan membuat fic ini hehe maklum aku kan sedikit gaptek, oya fic ini aku persembahkan untuk sahabatku Evita Adikku Irma dan Nida juga HaFu-san~ **

**Nee … langsung saja (membungkukan badan)**

**~Wedding Dress~**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto kalo Narutopunya aku ngapain juga aku sibuk-sibuk sekolah ke perguruan tinggi xD**

**Pairing = Naruto x Hinata x Neji**

**Rating = T**

**Genre = Hurt/Comfort,AU,OOC (aduh bingung nentuinnya) =.=)**

**Summary = fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu TaeYang – Wedding Dress**

**Mungkin masih banyak TYPO,masih kurang memakai EYD,penokohan yang kurang dan masih banyak kesalahannya hehe ^^**

**Maaf jika Fic ini terlihat aneh, ini fic pertama aku loh, aku memberanikan mempublish fic ini,hehe.. aku berharap sensei dan senpai juga reader yang lain menyukainya,lalu maaf aku tidak menerima flame,terima kasih**

**Don't Like,Don't Read**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

aku masih mematung di depan grand piano hitamku, menghafal setiap balok-balok not yang rumit, angin masih terus berhembus dari jendelaku membelai rambutku yang senada dengan sinar matahari siang ini, aku masih terus memikirkan mu──dengan pasti jari-jariku menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan setengah hati berharap aku menghafal semua not baloknya beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah bisa mengalunkan suara piano teramat baik. Aku keluar untuk menghirup udara di siang hari yang panas aku menggenggam sesuatu di kantong celanaku lalu aku menengadahkan benda itu hingga berkilauan di atas kepalaku, mataku menatap lurus benda bulat dengan berlian biru zambrud itu. Aku tersenyum pahit.

Malam hari ini begitu dingin aku berusaha tidur lebih awal namun wajahmu terus muncul di benakku, rambut panjang, mata violet dan senyuman manismu itu membuat sumbatan di paru-paruku memperlambat gerak jantungku sehingga aku di buat sesak karenanya, rasanya sangat menyakitkan namun juga sangat manis ketika melihatmu aku ingin terus melihat senyumanmu itu, meski sekarang ataupun esok kau bukan milikku.

Mentari kini telah menyinari sebagian bumi,aku memandang diriku di cermin rambut kuning,mata biru dan tubuhku yang terbalut tuxedo hitam,aku tersenyum melihat diriku, hari ini kan menjadi hari penyatuan untuk selama-lamanya bahkan hari yang membahagiakan,aku tersenyum simpul pergi dengan membawa susunan not piano yang akan ku mainkan,saat aku melangkah ke luar aku mengingat kembali masa-masa saat kita bersama

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Flash Back~#**

Malam itu saat musim dingin di bulan desember, kita sedang berlibur dan bermain dengan iphone barumu, aku yang begitu penasaran mengotak atiknya hingga kau cemas aku akan merusaknya, namun aku hanya memberikan senyuman lalu kau memasangkan sebelah earphonemu di telingaku, kita berdua mendengarkan lagu cinta yang kau sukai, hatiku mendesir.. melihatmu sangat membuatku hangat,bahkan senyummu mengalahkan badai salju di luar penginapan kita …. Lalu

**.**

**.**

**#End Flash Back#**

Aku terus berjalan menuju gereja di konoha city melihat arloji yang terus memacu waktu terus dan terus di percepat, orang-orang dijalan bagai fatamorgana di depanku , sebagian adalah teman temanku yang terlihat agak berbeda dari biasanya, mereka memakai baju yang sama denganku, membuat semuanya terlihat sangat dewasa aku terus berjalan dengan langkah pasti menuju ke satu satunya janji semua manusia akan di ikat selamanya

Lalu saat aku berjalan aku mengingat musim panas tahun lalu,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Flash Back~#**

kita masih bersama, kita duduk di atas mobil gunung, kamu mengatakan ingin melihat awan denganku, kau menceritakan semua hal tentang tentang teman-temanmu, sakura,ino dan tenten kau tertawa lepas saat ada sesuatu hal yang lucu dengan ceritamu dan apa kau tahu ? aku memperhatikanmu dari sela sela ekor mataku melihat rambut panjangmu tertiup angin membuat kesan tersendiri bagiku,aku sangat mencintaimu namun ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#End Flash Back#**

Aku sudah tiba di halaman gereja, aku memperhatikan bangunan megah itu,banyak pilar pilar dengan ukiran rumit tertempel disana aku melihat pekarangan yang begitu indah semua dihiasi dengan mawar putih juga buket-buket bunga yang tertata rapih menuju altar, aku masuk dan berbelok kearah ruanganmu memastikan apa kamu secantik hari kemarin atau bahkan lebih cantik, banyak orang-orang yang memberikan selamat kepadamu saat memasuki ruanganmu, jantungku berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya saat aku melihatmu aku hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kamu dalam balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih rambut panjangmu di sanggul, di tata rapih dan dihias menggunakan tiara yang berkilau—kau seperti putri dalam cerita dongeng. Aku masih mematung di ambang pintu dan kau melihatku dengan terseok seok kau mengangkat gaun dan menghampiriku "kau datang" katamu terkejut melihatku dengan penampilan seperti ini "tentu" ujarku menatap mata violet indahmu "mana mungkin sahabat baik kita takan datang, sayang" ujar laki laki yang tidak asing di samping mu dan kamu tersenyum melihatnya "baiklah aku akan mempersiapkan pianonya, jaa~" ujarku berjalan menuju altar nafasku kembali sesak namun aku terus melangkah dengan gagah

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Flash Back#**

Malam itu saat musim dingin di bulan desember, kita sedang berlibur dan bermain dengan iphone barumu, aku yang begitu penasaran mengotak atiknya hingga kau cemas aku akan merusaknya, namun aku hanya memberikan senyuman lalu kau memasangkan sebelah earphonemu di telingaku, kita berdua mendengarkan lagu cinta yang kau sukai, hatiku mendesir.. melihatmu sangat membuatku hangat,bahkan senyummu mengalahkan badai salju di luar penginapan kita, lalu … beberapa menit kemudian neji datang membawa segelas coklat hangat untukmu aku hanya tersenyum dia membagi banyak kehangatan untukmu ketimbang melihat iphone mu dan berkata "bukankah ini lagu cinta yang aku berikan padamu?" ujar neji namun kamu hanya tersenyum menunduk, masih mengenggam tanganku _"apa ini salah, ini menyakitkan" _ujarku dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#End Flash Back#**

Aku terus berjalan di antara kursi-kursi para undangan, mawar-mawar putih tercium harum namun menyesakan nafasku, aku kembali termenung melihat matahari yang menembus jendela jendela gereja yang terlewat besar cahaya nya terlihat bias

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Flash Back~#**

kita masih bersama, kita duduk di atas mobil gunung, kamu mengatakan ingin melihat awan denganku, kau menceritakan semua hal tentang tentang teman-temanmu, sakura,ino dan tenten kau tertawa lepas saat ada sesuatu hal yang lucu dengan ceritamu dan apa kau tahu ? aku memperhatikanmu dari sela sela ekor mataku melihat rambut panjangmu tertiup angin membuat kesan tersendiri bagiku,aku sangat mencintaimu namun …. Rambutmu itu segera di tepis oleh neji yang datang dari sampingmu dia membelai rambut hitammu membuat semburat merah dipipimu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatmu, hatiku terasa sakit namuan aku tidak bisa membencimu karena aku sangat mencintaimu, malam ini adalah pesta ulang tahunmu kamu mengenakan gaun biru dan rambutmu di sanggul rapih di beri manik-manik yang berkilauan, semakin memukau diriku,aku menggegam benda kecil yang mungkin akan menjadi masa depan ku denganmu, meski menentang takdir─kalau di coba aku takan pernah tahu, aku sangat ragu hatiku bertalu-talu tak menentu melihat kamu─ yang menyadari kehadiranku aku pun tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'selamat untukmu' lalu memberanikan untuk mengenggam tangan dan mengajaknya untuk pergi, di sela-sela koridor aku memulai pembicaraan "nee .. hina-chan kau sangat cantik hari ini" ucapku berhadapan dengannya, dia tersenyum malu dan menunduk melihat highhelss warna putih yang terpakai rapih di kaki nya "arigatou naruto-kun aku sangat senang" ujarnya menatapku dengan mata violetnya hatiku kembali berdegup kencang "sebenarnya ada … aku ingin …" ujarku mengenggam benda bulat itu di saku celanaku, hinata menanti jawabanku dengan serius dan penasaran "aku ingin … kau…" ujarku mengeluarkan benda itu "hei aku mencari kalian berdua kemana mana, mengapa kalian menghilang?"ujar neji mengagetkan kamu sontak wajah hinata menjadi kecewa "apa yang ingin kau sampaikan naruto-kun ? kau ingin apa dariku ?" ujar hinata matanya mengitimidasiku agar mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, aku mengenggam cincin yang akan kujadikan benda perantara pengikat antara aku dan dia namun "hinata-chan … sesuai dengan perjanjian yang telah di atur oleh keluarga kita, aku hyuga neji akan menikahimu, demi kelanjutan klan dan keturunan hyuga maukah kau menerima ku sebagai suamimu,sebagai ayah dari anak anakmu kelak dan sebagai kepala klan hyuga ?" ujar neji berlutut di depan hinata, hinata terharu atas ucapan neji dan mengangguk, sementara aku .. aku hanya menjadi saksi terhubungnya benang merah mereka berdua,sangat menyedihkan, aku hanya mampu menggenggam cincin itu erat erat di tanganku dan tersenyum setulus mungkin untuk mereka berdua. Bahkan aku tidak memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan hinata yang dia tanyakan beberapa menit lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#End Flash Back#**

Aku duduk di depan grand piano hitam menyaksikan hinata berdampingan dengan neji, mars pernikahan aku mainkan dengan lihai,semua tamu bertepuk tangan tersenyum senang atas bersatunya mereka, hinata berjalan di gandeng oleh ayah tercintanya menuju altar, sementara itu neji hanya menanti dengan tidak sabar senyuman terus berkembang di sela-sela bibirnya, rambut panjangnya di kuncir kuda dia sangat gagah mengenakan jas pernikahan dengan mawar putih di samping dadanya. Saat sampai di altar hinata tersenyum simpul kepadaku mengisyaratkan bahwa dia akan melempar bucket bunga mawarnya padaku namun aku hanya tersenyum menggeleng lalu kembali memainkan not-not piano untuk menghibur para tamu, rasanya hatiku begitu hancur aku mengira hinata juga mencintaiku, bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan cinta seorang putri keluarga terhormat di kota ini, dia adalah putri bangsawan hyuga sementara aku ? hanya pemuda biasa yang di asuh dan di didik oleh ayahnya aku tidak mempunyai orang tua dan kerabat hanya beberapa orang guru dan teman yang aku punya, ketika ia menikah dengan neji yang lebih tepatnya adalah seorang tuan muda dan kerabat jauh dari klan hyuga, harusnya aku senang dan bahagia sebab hinata telah ada di dekapan pria yang tepat. bangsawan dengan bangsawan, aku tetaplah aku, naruto tetaplah naruto anak dari keluarga yang entah ayah dan ibunya siapa.

Aku segera berjalan menuju bagian belakang gereja untuk menenangkan diri karena fikiranku yang kacau, aku mengacak acak rambut kuningku,mataku terasa panas, kepalaku terasa pusing,aku masih belum bisa menerima semua ini, melihat hinata memakai gaun pengantin itu membuatku sesedih ini,melihat hinata tersenyum memandang neji terasa menyesakkan rasanya aku ingin menghilang tidak pernah mengenal pengantin yang indah itu membawa aku dalam kehancuran dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Aku berdiri mematung memandangi jendela di depanku cahaya yang di pancarkan begitu menyilaukan membuat aku menerjapkan mata beberapa kali "naruto kun" ujar suara yang familiar di telingaku tidak menunggu waktu aku segera menoleh kearah suara itu berasal,aku melihat hinata yang berdiri di depanku beberapa langkah dia terus mendekat sepatunya membuat suara diantara kami seperti suara jantungku yang bertalu talu "mengapa kamu disini ?" ujarku pura-pura tersenyum dan heran namun dia segera mengeggam kedua tanganku dan menatapku "maaf.." ujarnya membelai wajahku dengan tangannya, aku kaget hingga menerjapkan mata beberapa kali rasanya dadaku semakin sesak "eeh ? untuk apa ? apa aku berbuat salah padamu ?" ujarku menggaruk garuk kepala berpura-pura bodoh namun hinata semakin mempererat genggamannya di kedua tanganku lalu dia semakin mendekat dan tidak ada jarak diantara kami, bahkan aku dapat mencium aroma mawar dari rambutnya, aku semakin menyukai wangi itu-wangi yang semakin mendekat kea rah penciumanku dan aku merasakan sebuah kecupan di bibirku,aku membuka mata terkejut karena sekarang hinata tengah mengecup bibirku dengan lembut, aku tidak bergerak dan memejamkan mata, aku mengerti apa kata 'maaf' nya tadi, "ini sebuah pilihan yang sulit naruto-kun,maafkan aku" ujar hinata memelukku erat beberapa detik kemudian aku tersadar dan mengelus rambutnya "aku mengerti, namun kamu harus berjanji satu hal jika kamu ingin aku maafkan" ujar ku melepaskan pelukannya dia mengangguk setuju "kamu harus jadi istri yang baik untuk neji, jadi ibu yang baik untuk anak anak kamu, dan kamu juga harus janji jangan pernah berpaling dari neji cintai dia sepenuh hati… dan jika .. jika … nanti kamu merasa sendiri dan tidak mempunyai siapa siapa kamu bisa menghubungi dan bercerita kepadaku hanya seperti teman biasa, dan tidak akan ada yang merubah ikatan itu" ujarku tersenyum setulus mungkin, ini adalah keputusanku meski menyakitkan tapi inilah jalan terbaik membiarkan orang paling aku cintai bahagia meski tidak bersamaku, hinata mengangguk dan menitikan air mata aku menghapusnya dan mengantarkan dia kedepan──ketempat para tamu berada, membisikan kata kata menyenangkan bahkan kata kata yang lucu agar dia tertawa kembali.

"maaf tadi pengantin wanita sedang tersesat jadi sekarang sudah ku kembalikan hehe" ujarku pada neji lalu memberinya selamat dan pamit untuk pulang, aku berjalan mengumpulkan serpihan serpihan hatiku yang hancur, aku menggenggam cincin bermata zambrud itu di tanganku lalu dengan lungai aku sengaja membuangnya seolah-olah cincin itu tidak pernah ada──seolah olah dia tidak pernah ada, namun meski begitu aku akan tetap menyembunyikan perasaan ini menjaganya hingga nanti dia akan datang dan kembali kepadaku. Dan mulai hari itu aku sangat membenci warna putih gaun pengantin bahkan mars pernikahan.

**#End#**

Hehe akhirnya selesai .. bagaimana menurut semuanya aduuh pasti abal banget deh, maaf jika tidak memuaskan aku akan berusaha lebih-lebih lagi hehehe ^^9 .. Tolong Review agar aku tahu bagaimana hasil karyaku hehe terima kasih (membungkukan badan)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please**

…

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**


End file.
